Burlesque - A Reincarnation AU
by izayathenightmare
Summary: Paris, the city of romance. And Levi never expected to find Eren in a burlesque gentlemen's club in Moulin Rouge. Ereri smut, prostitution (kinda), past memories dreams. Yaoi, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories of a Lost Lifetime

Man eating creatures, some the size of the Eiffel Tower, roaming the grassy planes in search of one thing.

Humans.

They weren't the creatures' food source. They ate them just because they could. Just to kill. Levi had his leg caught in one's vice grip, being dragged closer and closer to its gaping maw. He squirmed and stabbed at its hand, trying in vain to escape an inevitable demise.

"No...no...no!" His eyes shot open, his breathes escaping in shallow pants as he glanced at his surroundings. Four toupee walls around him in a large room, his plush mattress beneath him covered with black silk sheets, his laptop and cell phone on the bedside table next to an antique lamp, and a tv and entertainment center across the room.

The raven sat up and wiped the cold sweat from his forehead as he glanced at the time on his phone.

7:45 a.m.

He sighed and climbed out of bed, groggy and exhausted from his horrid night terrors. This had been the eighth night in a row.

Standing in the shower, he tried to remember how the dream ended. He could remember strange weaponry, the extremely large creatures, and a brunette boy. The boy was about 15 or so, and taller than him for some reason...what was his name?

A knock on the bathroom door had startled him out of his thoughts, making him turn off the water. "Yes?"

"Its just Hange…" He sighed, stepping out and wrapping a towel around his hips. He cracked the door slightly, glaring at his business partner. "You know you scare the hell out of me when you just let yourself in like that right?"

She gave a cackle and adjusted her glasses. "I know, but this is kinda important." Levi quirked a brow at her before he sighed. "Let me get dressed, then we'll talk."

She nodded and walked over to the bed, sitting down to wait. He dried himself off and slipped into his boxers and slacks, still buttoning his shirt as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Now what was so important that you had to come so early?" The dark brunette fidgeted before clearing her throat, scratching the back of her neck. Whatever it was, she was nervous about it.

"Have you...had any strange dreams lately?" The question caught him a little off-guard, but he nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah. You too?" She nodded, twiddling her thumbs as she did when her nerves got to her. "About these weird creatures that...eat people...and I don't know why." It was definitely bothering her. Anything she didn't know about bothered the shit out of her. But the raven couldn't feel more relieved. At least he wasn't alone in this.

"Same. What if its one of those past life memory things or something? Like that crazy old bitch was talking about last week?" A woman came in crying about how she had a dream that her son Moses had been eaten by a large naked person and all that was returned to her was his arm. She then started saying something about it being memories of one of her past lives. They called security to escort her home.

What if what he and Hange were dreaming about was the same thing? "Let's just forget about it for the moment. We have to meet Erwin downstairs in 20 minutes." He glanced down at his watch and sighed, walking to his vanity to get his neck tie.

She nodded and got up from the bed, fixing her ponytail in the mirror. "You know, Erwin has a fun thing to do for your birthday tonight." He rose a brow. "Oh? What exactly does he plan on doing?"

"He wants to take you to the new gentlemen's club in the center of town. It's supposed to be for all "preferences" I guess."

He stayed quiet for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "...not bad."

He stepped away from the vanity and grabbed his over coat. "Let's go. We need to get coffee before work." Hange gave a smile and nodded, following close.

"I hope we aren't swamped today with paperwork. Last week's was horrible." He gave a nod in agreement. "With what little goes on in Paris, I'm surprised we work at a law firm at all."

She laughed heartily and patted his back. "I'm surprised we even have lawschool! Barely anything ever happens here." Her cackling continued all through the apartment lobby and out the front door, Erwin awaiting beside his Bugatti Royal for his business partners.

"I hope you know that you're paying for coffee this time Hange. I offered up last time." His chuckle, deep but friendly, echoing around.

She sighed. "And what do you expect me to pay with? My arm and leg?" As the two went back and forth with cost payment puns, Levi tried once again to recall the boy's name from his dream. He could only recall his beautiful eyes. Shining like emeralds. He could also remember those plush petal pink lips, his angelic voice, almost every amazing detail about him.

But not his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunion with an Unexpected Friend

"Here's to another completed day of work! And to Levi! Who turns 30 today!" They all raised a beer glass and cheered, Levi rolling his eyes and sipping his bitter drink. "I'm waiting for all the over the hill jokes. Go on bring 'em on." They all laughed, Mike patting the shorter man's shoulder. "We'll save those for tomorrow. So Erwin, you think you might want to take him now before we're all too drunk to walk?"

He nodded, chugging what little was left of his beer. "I'll drag him. You two get back to your apartments safely." Hange giggled, resting back into her chair. "Moblit is going to have a cow about me being out drinking. He thinks I drove myself here. Ha!"

They all chuckled, Mike standing and helping her up. "I'll walk you home first then. We live close to each other anyway."

They walked out the front of the pub and parted ways, Erwin and Levi heading towards a dark lit building, a heart shaped entrance lit up in bright pinks and reds leading inside where loud band music played. The tall blonde held open the door for Levi, who gave an exaggerated eyeroll once again. "You're being quite the gentleman tonight." He chuckled in response, following in after him.

"Well, this is a gentlemen's club after all." They seated themselves in one of the back booths, relaxing back in the plush chairs as they waited for a waiter. A blonde boy of roughly 18 or 19 years approached, a platter of filled wine glasses balanced perfectly on his right hand. He had gorgeous blue eyes and short blonde hair, a blue and black lace corset wrapped itself tightly against his torso, a feathered hip drape covered the back of the black panties and his thighs, while black fishnet stockings covered the majority of his legs. Both men couldn't help but be surprised at the tall high heels on his feet. They were at least 3 or 4 inches tall, but he walked as if they weren't even there. Like he was wearing normal shoes.

"Could I start you off with some wine~?" Erwin gave a nod. "That would be lovely. Like you." The boy blushed, setting down two wine glasses for them. Levi just stared at him. Why did he look so familiar?

"Pardon me but, what's your name?" He received a soft smile, one he'd seen a few times in his dreams. "It's Armin. My friend will be here shortly to ask what kind of "entertainment" you'd like this evening~"

Armin. Just like one of the boys from his nightmares. Maybe they were past memories, not just nightmares. Erwin smirked. "I might just ask for you this evening." He gave a wink to him, loving to watch Armin giggle and blush at the attention.

"Hope to see you in a bit then~" He gave a small wave and walked to the next table, offering some wine to the girls there. Levi sipped lightly at his wine, keeping his attention focused on the burlesque dancers walking about. If Armin was here, then maybe…

"So what can I interest you gentlemen in for tonight?" That voice. Only one person could own a voice that majestic and angelic.

There he was. The brunette angel from his nightmares, who kept saving him from the horrible creatures who would eat him alive every night.

He was clad in similar lingerie as the blonde, but it was green with intricate black lace designs on his sides, the hip skirt open in the front to show of the front of the black panties, the back of the skirt ruffled and interchanging between emerald green and pitch black. His stockings were green and black striped, and the heels were black and tall like the blonde's.

"We've got boys, girls, hermaphrodites, trans*...just tell me your fantasies, and I'll get you who you want~" Erwin grinned and downed his wine. "How about me and my friend here take you and the blonde back to the VIP room." The brunette grinned, emerald orbs glimmering with mischief.

"I haven't been shone a good time all day~ I'm for it~ I'll get Armin and meet you two back there~" He slipped his hand down the front of the corset and handed the raven a golden coloured card. "Give this to Remmy~ He'll let you past the velvet curtains~"

He walked away with a grin, hips swaying slightly as he walked up to the blonde boy, chatting him up about the VIP room.

Erwin and Levi stood up and headed towards the red velvet curtains, the raven showing the bouncer the card. He received a nod of approval and the curtains were parted for them.

Plush couches and chairs were in curtain separated rooms, all the furniture the same red rose velvet as the curtains. "I'll take the one on the left. You?" He shrugged. "This one will do." He pointed towards the one directly across from it. And with that they went in and closed the curtains, Levi lounging on the large couch.

All he needed to do was get his name. That was all he wanted to know, then he might be able to piece together his horrid nightmare. After a moment of absolute silence the curtains opened and the brunette slipped in, holding them closed behind his back. "So...did you have anything in mind?" He asked, blushing bright red.

Levi nodded, motioning for him to come closer. He did as silently commanded, stepping over to him as he slipped off the hip skirt. He settled himself onto the raven's lap, his legs on either side of the raven's hips and his arms hooked around his neck.

The older man settled his hands on his hips, lightly massaging the visible flesh with his thumbs and earning a soft sigh from the brunette.

"Tell me your name." The teen chuckled and pressed their chests closer, grinding against him softly.

"That's funny. Most of the people who pick me don't want to know my name." Levi leaned forward, nipping and kissing the boy's neck, making him moan quietly. "Tell me…"

He sighed, giving in.

"Eren."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: One Night to Start the Flow

God Levi had never smiled so sincerely before in his life. Not like this. He could almost cry with joy had it not been for their current situation. "Well then, Eren."

He flipped their positions, now looming over the lace-clad teen with hungry lust as his hands roamed over his lithe body. Small shudders and shivers reacted throughout him, like electricity running through a closed circuit.

The raven leaned down, nipping and licking the lobe of his ear before whispering huskily, "Let's have a good time."

Eren's face flushed bright pink, his hands moving up to entwine his fingers into recently trimmed ebony locks. He tried his hardest not to squirm as the raven started kissing from the lobe of his ear to his jaw, gentle and feathery kisses leaving red marks in their wake as they trailed down his neck and collarbone.

He bit on his bottom lip to keep his moans muffled, his back arching off the plush couch cushions as the raven trailed his hands to his back, carefully tugging at the black silk ribbon holding the corset tight on the brunette's chest. The bow came undone with a silent slip and the green top parted and slipped off with ease.

A small squeak slipped past his lips as the rough fabric on the inside of the top brushed against his sensitive chest and nipples. "L-Levi…" The corset was discarded to the carpeted floor, being forgotten as the older man's lips were pressed to the teen's tanned skin once again. He nipped, bit, and sucked at the base of his neck, leaving near possessive marks along the column of his throat as he trailed down to his chest. His hands caressed Eren's sides as he brought them to his chest, his thumbs gently rubbing circles around the pink buds till they stood erect.

"Your body reacts very quickly to stimulation...haven't been touched in a while, huh?" He received a small whimper in response, making him chuckle as he leaned back down, taking the hardened nub between his teeth gently.

"A-ah! S-so suddenly..b-be easy…" He chuckled and swirled his tongue around the tip, carefully twisting it between his teeth before sucking on it. The teen's back arched, lips parted in a breathless moan. He really hadn't been touched in such a gentle way in quite a long time. It was a nice change for once, to feel the more loving side to sex.

Levi moved to the other nipple, giving it a similar treatment as his hands moved down to cup his ass and squeezed. "Eep!" His hips thrusted up, brushing against the raven's thigh and sending tremors up his spine. He moved down, kissing his stomach as he slipped the lacey panties off, slightly wet with a bit of precum that stuck to his thighs as they were tugged off.

The older man smirked against the teen's navel before dipping his tongue in, swirling it around the rim and nipped the edge. Eren squirmed and writhed under him, panting as his blush deepened. This felt wonderful!

"Levi...w-what about you?" He breathed, gripping the edge of the cushion under him. Levi rose a brow, watching the flushed boy's expression as he panted under him. "What about me?"

"You...aren't being...pleasured…" He smirked and chuckled, leaning closer to the point that their lips practically touched and their breath danced on each others faces. "I told you before...I'm showing you a good time." He connected their lips for a short moment, parting as he moved back down to the brunette's perfectly erect member. He planted a kiss to his thigh, biting the tender flesh and leaving a dark bite mark, licking the spot apologetically.

Eren watched in absolute embarrassment. He'd never felt this way with anyone else. Not like he did right here and now. This man...seemed so familiar somehow...like he'd been with him once before.

He gasped suddenly, moving his hands to the raven's dark hair as his length was engulfed in wet heat. Levi sucked and swirled his tongue around the shaft, bobbing his head slowly to extend the others pleasure.

"L-Levi! Ahhhn! M-more! Oh god more!" He moaned loud, his legs wrapping loosely around the raven's head as he kept his hips from bucking. The older man slipped his hand between the teen's thighs, palming his sac as giving a small squeeze. He squirmed, moaning and clawing at the cushion beneath him. Levi pulled back, releasing his length with a small pop! and slicked his fingers with his saliva.

"This may hurt a bit," he warned, rubbing his pink entrance with his index finger. "Please...I want this...I want you…" He almost wheezed, looking at the raven with pleading eyes. He gave a nod and gently eased in his finger, feeling the boy try to loosen himself so that he could enter further. He moved up a little, kissing his cheek as he slipped his finger in and out of his puckered hole.

"Relax...think about the pleasure…" Eren nodded, breathing easing slowly and gently as he relaxed his insides. A second finger was slowly added in, scissoring his taut ring. The brunette arched sharply, moaning louder than before. "D-do that again! It f-felt so good!" He nodded, curling his fingers up once again against the bundle of nerves.

"O-oh god! Yes! G-gonna cum!" With that Levi slipped his fingers out, unzipping his slacks and lathering his erection with the cum that dripped onto his hand. The brunette whimpered, his need dripping and twitching in anticipation as he watched the raven stroke himself.

"Spread your legs more…" He did as commanded, parting his legs wider for the other. He lined his erection up with the teen's twitching hole.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Blissful Remembrance

Levi slid the tip in, groaning at the tight, searing heat that began to envelope his length. The brunette winced and whimpered, feeling his hole stretched once more by something much larger than the others fingers.

"Nnngh...ahh...s-so big…" Eren's hips bucked and forced the raven's cock deeper inside himself, his back arching high. The older man gripped onto his hips, thrusted forward until his erection was buried deep inside the teen.

He leaned over Eren, kissing the forming tears from the corners of his eyes. The younger tried to hide his face, embarrassed that it actually hurt this time. Not physically, but more...his heart hurt. He felt like this had all happened before. This man. His touch. His scent. It was so surreal.

"Levi…" He breathed huskily, reaching his arms to loop around his neck. Said man just smiled at him. Hearing his voice call his name in such a way, so lewdly, made his blood rush with adrenaline.

"Eren…" He pulled back, barely leaving the tip in before thrusting hard into him, making the brunette toss his head back and moan. He did it again, and again, and again as he settled on a quick rhythm. His hands practically bruised the boy's hips as his punishing thrusts hastened.

The brunette was practically a moaning, whimpering mess, thighs quivering and his shaking as he tried moving them to match the others pace. "L-Levi...Levi...Corporal!" Both of them suddenly stopped, Eren covered his mouth as he blushed deep red. "I-I have no idea why I s-said that...I'm so sosososososo so sorry-?"

Why...was he laughing? Curiously, the raven had started laughing quietly. 'Past memories were coming to the boy as well huh?' he thought. "Its alright Eren...let's continue, shall we?" And with that he started up his rhythm again, leaning down and capturing his lips. He swallowed each and every whimper, groan, moan, and cry the teen uttered with each thrust, making Levi harder than .

His hands moved to Eren's thighs, squeezing the tender flesh as he pushed his knees till they almost touched the cushions beneath them, giving him even more access to the boy's sinful entrance. The brunette wasn't caring about his own flexibility at the moment, too overwhelmed with pleasure to feel his thighs going numb.

"Levi! S-so close! Harder!" He blushed at how vocal he was being as well, never actually being able to hear himself beg before. The raven did as commanded, resting Eren's legs over his shoulders and thrusting deeper and harder than he thought he could.

Not too soon after the teen came, semen splattering onto Levi's chest and his own stomach, his heated walls clamping down around the raven's cock tightly. The intense heat brought him to his climax, his cum flooding the brunette's rectum to the brim.

Panting, the two collapsed on top of each other and tried catching their breath. The teen wrapped his arms around the older man reflexively, feeling comfortable underneath him.

"Levi...that was the most amazing sex I've had...and believe me I've had quite a bit of it…" They both chuckled and Levi kissed his neck. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good. It was after all." He reached down and entwined his fingers with the older man's, smiling when he found it was still nice and warm.

"Levi, could I...go home with you tonight? I'd rather not sleep here for once…" He just wanted to be closer to him, much closer. He felt so attached to him for some reason.

Almost as if...they had been lovers before.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Resurface

Eren kept the raven's jacket pulled around his shoulders, shivered at the cool breeze of the outside air. Levi kept his arm wrapped around the brunette's hips, planting a kiss to his cheek.

"I'm curious," he stated bluntly, looking at the younger male with a rose brow. "How did you know my name is Levi?" He hadn't caught before that Erwin and himself didn't tell the two boy's their names earlier, and somehow he still knew it.

He received a small giggle as the brunette leaned closer to his ear, brushing his plush lips against the cartilage. "You can't tell anyone, but I'm psychic." He whispered, pulling away with a wink. Levi's eyes widened slightly, wondering if what he had just said was true.

"Are you serious?" Eren couldn't keep a straight face, laughing that the other had believed him. "No nonono~ I'm not psychic~ You and your friend's business cards were sticking out of your shirt pockets~ Your's said Levi and his said Erwin~ I just clicked the pieces together with no thought at all~"

The raven just rolled his eyes at the other man, sighing. He couldn't believe he actually fell for that. "You're pretty good at tricks, you know that?" He giggled. "Thank you~ You're very handsome, and intellectual," Eren commented, gently resting his head on Levi's shoulder. "Which brings me to a small curiosity...what were you doing in a place like The Velvet Lounge?"

It was the raven's turn to chuckle, looking into the other's deep emerald eyes. "Erwin decided to "treat me" for my birthday. He figured we'd go to the place where they had everyone under the sun." He shrugged slightly, not much so the other could keep rested against it.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the older's apartment, Eren settled onto the couch while Levi went off to fetch sleepwear for him to borrow for the night. A pair of sweatpants and a loose Fox t-shirt were tossed onto his lap, startling him. "The pants may be a little big. Sorry about that." He stood and kissed his cheek, smiling to him. "Thank you for letting me stay with you tonight. It really means a lot Levi."

The raven haired man wrapped his arms around the others hips, kissing him deeply. He pulled back only slightly, resting his forehead against the younger male's. "Its really no trouble at all. Stay as long as you need."

He smiled an angelic smile, one of an innocent boy, to the older as he gave a chaste kiss to his lips. "I'll go get dressed. I'm a little cold." He nodded and led the brunette to the bedroom so he could get dressed.

He sat on the couch with a book, waiting in silence for the other. Two hours or so had passed and the teen hadn't returned from the bedroom. Curiosity had been peaked and he headed down the hallway, knocking on the bedroom door quietly. "Eren? You okay in there?" He cracked open the door slightly, seeing the brunette cuddled up to a pillow on the bed, sound asleep.

He sighed and walked over to the side of the bed, combing his fingers through soft brown locks. He cuddled up behind him, arms encircling his hips as he spooned him, nestling his head in the crook of the brunette's neck.

It didn't take more than a few minutes for Levi to drift off into slumber, snuggled close to Eren is pleasant warmth. The only thing bothering him during the night was soft murmurs and whimpers coming from the teen.


End file.
